Kiss of Despair
by TheAprilFool
Summary: Oneshot I'll stop chasing you when you kiss me! Naruto said. And that's a promise. He made that promise thinking it was impossible but what happens when she actually does kiss him?


Kiss of Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it'd suck:D

Note: I was actually listening to Fullmetal Alchemist music when I got the idea for this. Interesting but it works out nicely with the storyline.

Time Period: After timeskip.

My first Oneshot. Pairing: SakuraxNaruto. (I dunno why but I find it easiest to write about them. Especially for this story.)

* * *

JULY

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were walking to the meeting with Kakashi. It was a nice day, being summer. When they got there it was no surprise that Kakashi-sensei wasn't present. He was _always_ late for meetings. They didn't know what he wanted to talk about.  
"It's too damn hot outside." Sakura complained.  
"You could always jump in the water under the bridge!" Naruto said, laughing. She gave a sarcastic smirk back and shoved him. It was a little too much and he toppled over the bridge's rails into the water.  
"You okay!" Sakura asked, running to the other side of the bridge.  
"I'm fine...but wet... this feels good!" Naruto said. He was sitting up but still in the water. He got up and shook himself off. He moved back onto the bridge and walked over to Sakura.  
"You should try it!" He said. With that he tried to push her over into the waters. She pushed him away and growled, annoyed.  
"I don't want to!" She said.  
"Why not? It'll cool you down!" Naruto said. He tried again but she stepped out of the way. He nearly fell off again but caught himself. He spun around.  
"Stop it, Naruto!" She said. She was laughing though and didn't sound very convinced.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because." She said, still giggling. He took off after her and she ran.  
"I'll make you fall in if it takes me all day!" He said, sticking his index finger to the sky.  
"Why?" Sakura asked, still runnning.  
"Because it'll cool you off!" He said, laughing. But it was then that he tripped and flew into Sakura. They fell into the most embarassing position.  
"Naruto... you have ten seconds to get off me." Sakura said. She felt him grab her wrist.  
"VICTORY!" He cried, jumping up. With her eyes opened wide she suddenly found herself in the waters. He was right... it did feel good when in this heat. She didn't feel angry but laughed out loud. Naruto was now doing a victory dance.  
'You haven't changed at all have you? Naruto.' Sakura asked in her head. She stood up and shook herself off  
"You owe me Sakura!" Naruto said, suddenly.  
"What!" She asked.  
"How about a kiss?" He asked, without explaining.  
"Naruto, stop chasing after me. I love Sasuke." Sakura said.  
"But he's gone and I dunno how long it'll take to get him back." Naruto said. "You have time for one kiss! And I cooled you off!"  
"No means no, Naruto." Sakura said.  
"You'd never kiss me ever?" Naruto asked.  
"Never." Sakura said.  
"That sucks." Naruto said. He suddenly got an idea. "Then you'll never be rid of me!" He said.  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
"I'll stop chasing you when you kiss me!" Naruto said. "And that's a promise... It'll all end if you do." She looked at him and couldn't understand. Kakashi chose that moment to arrive and since the two were sitting next to each other on the edge of the water rather than on the bridge Kakashi got the wrong impression.  
"You two going out when you're supposed to be waiting for me?" He asked. They both jumped and ran up to find out what he wanted. Sakura, of course, denied that they were ever going out...

She walked over to Naruto to talk after Kakashi's boring lecture.  
"Naruto..." She asked.  
"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.  
"What did you mean by 'it'll all end'?" She asked. "What exactly would end?"  
"I'd give up on you and put the effort towards getting Sasuke back for you." Naruto said.

"He actually promised that?" Ino asked. "Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"Yeah." Sakura said. "Yet I'm not sure if it's what I want right now." She told her friend. "He is always there for me... he makes me laugh... even today he did. If we lose our friendship, what we have now... I don't know what I'll think."  
"Hey, if it were me I'd kiss him right away. He's very annoying." Ino said.  
"I know. But..." Sakura said.  
"Sakura, the only reason he acts the way he does is because of his crush on you. It's not part of friendship. You have two choices." Ino said. "Risk losing some of what your 'friendship' is like now or have him chasing after you. Would it really be a bad thing if he didn't act like he does now?"  
"I don't know..." Sakura said. "Ever since we saw Sasuke again... I just don't know."  
"You failed to get Sasuke back once." Ino said. "That doesn't mean he'll never come back."

The next few months were hard on Sakura. She was struggling with her feelings over Sasuke and Naruto. Her curiosity over what would happen also grew. She wanted to remain with Naruto the way they were now... but what was that? What would really change if they became more? She didn't want to bring this up with anyone else. Ino's advice hadn't helped. She didn't know Naruto like Sakura did. It was Naruto's birthday now and Sakura decided to pick him up a gift. She hadn't ever gotten him a gift before and didn't know what he'd enjoy. She knew he was always wearing that necklace around his neck that had appeared after he had went off with Jiraiya to get the 5th hokage. So she picked up a necklace with a metal fox hanging on the end. She found the fox to fit Naruto, especially since she knew about the Kyuubi. She had wrapped it up and felt awkward. She went to his house and knocked.  
"Hello?" Naruto asked. He saw Sakura and smiled. "Hey, Sakura-chan. What's up? We got a mission or something?"  
"No..." Sakura said. She held out the little box. "It's your birthday right?"  
"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.  
"Only because you've said it many times." Sakura said.  
"I thought you werent listening then." Naruto chuckled. Sakura felt sad though and was having a hard time looking happy. She hadn't stopped dwelling on it for three months. She had hid that from Naruto. She didn't know exactly how much of what he did was to chase after her and she didn't know what to do. She was curious and the desire to and not to kiss Naruto had built up. He had come outside and closed the door behind him and looked at her.  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked. She threw herself against him suddenly. She held him close and cried. She didn't know why. There could be no change or everything could change. She didn't understand why she worried so much.  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned. She didn't answer but held him tighter to her. The next moments were blank to her. She didn't know what she was doing or what happened. The next thing she knew she was pulling away from a kiss with Naruto. Her lips tingled and she didn't know what to think now... she had liked it... She looked at the floor and she didn't look at his face.  
"I see..." Naruto said. He hadn't expected this. Sakura looked up at him and the sight horrified her. He looked, for one of the first times ever, defeated. She felt terrible... she hadn't meant to do that... she hadn't meant to kiss him... just give him a gift. She didn't know what to say and backed away.  
"Sakura! You want to come with me?" Ino asked. "Me and my team are heading for some food."  
"S-Sure..." She said. "S-See you later, Naruto..." She said, slowly. She moved away before giving him a chance to speak. She panicked and left. Naruto sighed and walked into the house, carrying the box. He set it down and looked at the wall.

"So what do you want?" Tsunade asked Naruto.  
"I was wondering what would happen when we get Sasuke back? What would happen to him?" Naruto asked.  
"You wanted to talk about that? Well I asked about that while you were training, with Jiraiya." Tsunade said. "They said that because the Uchiha family is so important that he'd be forgiven." Naruto smiled.  
"Thanks." He said. "Do we have any leads?"  
"I know you want to find him, Naruto, but not yet." Tsunade said. "I'm sorry."  
"Please, tell me anything... the smallest hint." Naruto said.  
"Are you okay?" Tsunade said. "You seem a bit strange."  
"I'm fine." Naruto said. He looked at the floor.  
"It's your birthday... be happy." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled slightly.  
"I dunno how possible that is." He said.  
"It's not like we're at a funeral, Naruto." Tsunade said.  
"I know." Naruto said.

"We need to talk..." Sakura said. "I didn't mean to kiss you... I'm sorry... it doesn't have to effect your promise...No." She turned away from the mirror and sat down. She didn't know what to say. She had no clues. Laying on her bed she sighed.  
"Damn it." She said. "Damn it... why did I have to kiss him?" She sighed. "What's wrong with me?" She didn't have the answer. She had _liked_ it. She wanted to kiss him again! And that was supposed to show that she didn't want him to chase over her anymore. But she also wanted Sasuke! What was she supposed to do? She lay back and felt depressed.

"Sure, I'd train Sasuke again. Everyone deserves a second chance." Kakashi said. "But if he left again then that'd be it."  
"Thanks." Naruto said.  
"Why'd you want to know?" Kakashi asked.  
"I just wanted to know... If Sasuke had something to come back for... he might come easier." Naruto said.  
"That's not the reason is it?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes it is." Naruto said.  
"Something's not right with you.. what's happened?" Kakashi asked.  
"Nothing." Naruto said.  
"You're planning something then." Kakashi said.  
"Maybe." Naruto said.  
"NARUTO! HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Cried out Kiba. He ran over to him panting.  
"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, running off.

"What!" Naruto cried. He couldn't believe who was in the room.  
"Black hair, red eyes, white outfit, sword." Said the man. "Plus I'll never forget the three that saved my bridge." Tazuna said. "It's been a long time kid."  
"Yeah." Naruto said.  
"So now we'll get a team to go to the wave country. I'll inform Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai." Tsunade said. "You go pack." Naruto nodded and ran off. But he didn't plan to pack. Going with a team would hurt his chances. He had thought of ways to drag Sasuke back himself. And he had saved the only one he thought would work. But he was only willing to do so if Sakura had done the impossible. He had thought that the last thing she would do in the world would be to kiss him...  
"Something's different about him.. more than just growing up." Tazuna said.  
"I know." Tsunade said.

"Naruto! Come on! We have to go find Sasuke!" Sakura cried. The team had gotten ready but Naruto hadn't shown up. Sakura was knocking on his door and shouting to him.  
"Sakura!" Sai called out. "Naruto's not there!"  
"Where is he?" She asked, turning around.  
"The gatekeeper said he let Naruto through two hours ago." Sai told her.  
"Why would Naruto leave without us?" Sakura asked.  
"No clue. Let's go!" Sai said. The group left and headed for the Wave Country where Sasuke had been seen by Tazuna. No one knew whether he was still there or not.

Naruto, of course, got there first. He asked around and found no trace of Sasuke... except one person... The person had seen someone similar and had asked what they were doing. 'Sasuke' had told them to shut up and had gone off. Naruto ran in the direction the person pointed in. He found Sasuke and Orochimaru wasn't with him.  
"Yo." Was all he said. Sasuke turned around and looked at him.  
"I wondered when you'd show up." He said.  
"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Naruto told him, holding out a hand. "I just have a question."  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He pulled out the sword just in case this was a trick.  
"Am I still your best friend?"  
----

The team arrived much later in the day. They had run into a bit of trouble and had gotten there late. They found Sasuke standing near the graves of Haku and Zabuza. He was laying something on a third one. His eyes were red but in a different sharingan form than they had ever been seen in. The Mangekyou Sharingan. They watched as he placed a necklace with a fox charm around the wooden marker. No one knew what to say.  
"I made a deal with him." Sasuke said, to the group. "Before I could say anything he offered to give me these eyes in exchange for me returning... I'll honor that." He turned to Sakura. "Before I killed him he told me to burry him here. That was surprising but the most surprising thing is what he said last."

Naruto was gripping the sword Sasuke had struck him with.  
"D-Don't remove i-it..." He said. "I-It'll just heal." He smiled.  
"Why would you give up your dreams for this?" Sasuke asked him.  
"B-B-Because... of t-two things... I-I-I'll, I'll never .. never get over S-Sakura... and sh-she doesn't w-want me... and ... her being happy.. th-that-" He coughed up blood and sighed. The demon inside yelling at him for his decision. Telling him how stupid he is. "That is... my d-dream.." He smiled again. Sasuke couldn't understand it. Had Naruto changed this much in around three years? Had his dream changed...that much?

Sakura fell onto her knees.  
"He said that he was doing this for two reasons. He wouldn't get over Sakura and she doesn't love him. And... her being happy was his new dream." Sasuke's words echoed in her mind. It wasn't fair... she hadn't meant to do any of it... The kiss... not talking to him... It was like a key that had opened the doorway to ripping apart her life.  
"Idiot.." Sakura said. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. But she cried. Sasuke didn't care though... that was how he was. He had come here on a mission for Orochimaru and was going back to Konoha to train there with his new eyes to fight Itachi. It's not like the snake bastard was going to do anything but kill him later anyways. This was better for Sasuke. He didn't do it for Sakura or Naruto but for himself.  
"Idiot." Sakura whispered again, through her tears. In all the stories she'd read they always had a happy ending. Where was hers? Where was Naruto's? She wasn't happy... she had wanted to talk to him about it since she had kissed him... wanted to tell him it wasn't due to her dislike of him... Why is it that in the stories they always arrive in time to stop things like this? Why couldn't she have come to stop this? Why did everything have to end with one kiss? A kiss of despair...

The end.

Author's note: I dunno where I got the idea for this story. If you didn't like it then that's fine. It's not my best writing area I guess. And I figured it'd be nice to end this one off the same way I ended off Sadness and Sorrow... using the stories title in the last line.


End file.
